In general the invention relates to water heating devices and in particular to devices for heating pools of water. Typically, pools of water, such as pools, spas, etc., are heated, if at all, by permanent, site-dedicated heaters. Approximately less than half of all swimming pools have on-site heating capability. Of the existing on-site heaters, many are not functional. Often such heating equipment is inactive for long periods of time and is used sporadically, this can have an adverse effect on equipment working life. When a permanent type heater fails, pool water temperature may fall below an acceptable level and use may be greatly reduced or eliminated.
In many climates, especially warm climates, the expense and maintenance of a permanent type heater may be difficult to justify. However, even in such areas there will be occasions when pool water heating is desired. The need exists for temporary and occasional pool water heating, such as for special events during cold weather or power outages. The pool heaters of the prior art fail to satisfy this need. This need typically arises when permanent type pool heaters fail or where pools do not have water heating capabilities and are rendered unusable due to weather conditions. On-demand pool water would extend the season for pool use.
Further, because the environment associated with swimming pools is generally destructive to ferrous metals and electrical equipment in general, on-site equipment, including water heating equipment, is prone to failure and requires extensive maintenance. A shortcoming of prior art pool heating apparatus is the failure to provide a versatile site-independent, self-contained water heating apparatus having means for mobilization permitting self-transportation from site to site as needed.